


How Not to Treat a Fever

by Merytsetesh



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Masturbation, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, This fic can fit so many tropes in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytsetesh/pseuds/Merytsetesh
Summary: Big Boss is not a medic, Kaz is not gay, and this is not good medical advice.Have some good old fashioned 70s BBKaz banging in the jungle.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	How Not to Treat a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the obligatory sharing body heat trope! Served with a side of sick!fic hurt/comfort and seasoned with bicurious First Time awkwardness. Basically if I’m going to take the time to write porn I’m going to cram as many of my favorite tropes into it as I can. 
> 
> Also, this is my first Metal Gear fic, of which I have played 0 games. I watched my fiancé do a speed run of Metal Gear Solid and then started asking him questions because the plot was confusing as fuck. The explanation and subsequent Googling only made me more confused. However, it did introduce me to a bunch of Older Hot Men with Tragic Backstories, my kryptonite. And down the rabbit hole I fell. My OPT is Kaz/Anyone with a pulse. So here is some good old, nonspecific timeline BBKaz.

It had been raining nonstop. Six days of unrelenting rain. Nearly everything in camp was soaked, unless it was in a tent up off the ground. Their cots were spared, but no clothing or bedding could dry in the humidity. Fucking La Niña. At least the heat was gone, as the rain had dropped the temperature an astonishing amount. Now in their drenched clothes and damp tents, it was downright brisk at night, and some of the men already had runny noses. Hopefully no one got sick.

No one else at least, thought Kaz, as he shivered under his jacket. Judging by his low grade fever, he had some kind of upper respiratory infection, but it wasn’t anything life threatening, just inconvenient. It made the miserable weather worse and left him with nothing to do but paperwork. Today however, the minutiae of running a mercenary organization was less of a satisfying job well done and more of a chore made even more difficult by the foggy feeling in his head and chill in his bones. His eyes kept drifting from his task, or he’d find himself at the bottom of a paragraph with no memory of what he’d just read. Everything took twice as long and three times the effort to accomplish. Calculating the budget was so excruciating he shoved it aside to be completed later.

That’s how Snake found him, hunched over the table in the command center (which was really just their tent), staring unseeing at a pile of papers.

“Hey Boss,” Kaz said, forcing the exhaustion out of his voice.

Snaked grunted an acknowledgement and unlaced his mud caked boots, kicking them off near the door of the tent. He laid down his weapons, ammo belt, and harness on top of his foot locker, then stripped down to his skin, laying his sopping uniform over a folding chair to dry. Completely naked, he sat down on his cot with a rag and a bottle of oil to disassemble and wipe down his pistol.

Kaz’s holster was slung over the back of his chair. Twisting around, he pulled out his own handgun, ejected the chambered round and popped the magazine. “This weather is hell on the equipment. Everything is rusting, and what isn’t is pitted from salt. That sea breeze is nice on the beach, but if you looked at the armory you’d think we dipped everything in battery acid.” He examined his sidearm with a critical eye. “Here, could you do mine too while your at it? The slide is a little sticky.” He tossed it onto Snake’s cot.

“Why not do it yourself?”

“I’m really trying to finish reading this report on the terrain to the northeast,” he said, sliding down his aviators and pinching the bridge of his nose where the headache was building. “The river is flooded and if the rain continues at this rate its going to wash out the bridge, which we need for―”

“Kaz. Take a break.”

You didn’t argue with Big Boss when he used that tone. Grateful for the excuse to stop working, Kaz pushed his chair back from the table and stumbled to his own cot. He crawled under the thin blanket and wrapped it around himself as tightly as he could. He knew it was only the fever making him feel cold, that in reality the temperature was perfectly comfortable. Snake certainly seemed to be enjoying the cooler weather, perfectly at ease naked in his bunk, whereas Kaz wanted to steal the blanket out of from under him. It was taking all his concentration not to shiver. He pulled the blanket up over his head to trap in the heat from his breath.

A minute later (or longer? When did he close his eyes?) he felt a hand slither under the blanket to press against his forehead.

“You’re shivering and you’re too warm. Are you getting sick Kaz?”

He leaned into Snake’s hand, which felt blissfully cool against his aching head. “It’s just a light fever. I can sleep it off and be right as rain by morning.”

“If you have a fever, you need to cool down.” Then he yanked off the blanket before Kaz could grab it.

“Hey!”

“It’s for your own good.”

“Snake, I’m freezing! You’ve got to be kidding!”

Snake shrugged, tossing the blanket on his own cot to keep it up off the floor. “Your body is tricking you into thinking you’re cold because your internal temperature is elevated, so the air feels colder.” He bent over to dig through one of his belt pouches, pulling out his field medicine kit. He pulled out a white pill and pressed it into Kaz’ palm. “Acetaminophen.” Then, still stark naked, he walked through the tent flap outside into the rain.

Kaz was just about to roll out of bed to steal back his blanket when Snake returned, dripping wet, hair plastered down over his bandana. He was holding a battered aluminum mess kit cup. He thrust it under Kaz’s nose, who saw it was filled to the brim with water.

“I already swallowed it dry.”

“You need to stay hydrated. You’re sweating out all your fluids.”

When Kaz opened his mouth to reply Snake interrupted him by pressing the cup to his lips. Water sloshed over the sides and down his chin before Kaz reached for the cup himself, but Snake didn’t let go, forcing him to either drink or get drenched. As the first splash hit his dry mouth he realized how thirsty he was and gulped it down. It wasn’t the iodized and filtered water from the river either, but rainwater so fresh Kaz could almost taste the green jungle in it. Snake must have just held the cup under the sky and let the rain fill it. Some dribbled past his lips as Snake tilted the cup to pour the last bit down his throat. When he finished he fell back against his pillow with a groan, closing his eyes.

“Your bedside manner could use some work. Are you going to let me sleep now or keep playing nurse?”

“You can rest. You work too hard, Kaz.” His glasses were plucked off his face, then a blanket pulled back up to his chin. Snake was tucking him in.

“See, that’s more like it. All you need is one of those little white nurse caps.” He rolled onto his side and fell asleep to the sound of raindrops on the tent roof.

* * *

Kaz woke in a cold sweat. Not from any nightmare, like usual, but from fever.

The tent was dark. Night had fallen and with it the temperature had dropped. His skin was clammy and his clothing clung to him uncomfortably. Every muscle ached and his mouth was dry as a desert. He thought longingly of the rainwater Snake had brought him earlier and considered getting up to get something to drink, but he was so cold he didn’t want to leave the warmth of his blanket, inadequate as it was.

Miserable, he lay there too cold to fall back asleep, but too exhausted to do much else. He was shivering now.

Over the patter of rain came the scratch of a match being struck, and Snake’s face floated out of the dark. He ignited the kerosene lamp on the table and turned the gas on low, bathing the tent in its golden glow.

“Can’t sleep?”

“N-no,” said Kaz through chattering teeth.

Snake slid out from under his blanket, revealing he hadn’t bothered to get back dressed. Uncharacteristic of him, since he normally slept battle ready, but they weren’t in a hot zone at the moment. Then again, if anything did happen, he hadn’t earned the code name Naked Snake for nothing. He pulled Kaz’s office chair (really just a metal folding chair, but it had a built in cushion to make it slightly more bearable to sit in while doing paperwork) over to his bedside and felt his forehead again.“Your fever has gotten worse. Pain killer must have worn off.”

Snake started to stand to get more, but Kaz grabbed him by the wrist.“Don’t bother,” he said through clenched teeth to keep them from chattering. “A fever is the body’s way of killing the infection, right? So let me just burn through it. I’ll be better by morning.”

“You’ll never get back to sleep like this.”

“So get me another blanket, Florence Nightingale.”

“You need to get out of those clothes. You’ll be better insulated it you lay them on top of the blanket instead of wearing them.”

“Seems a little counter intuitive, getting undressed when you’re cold.” His clothes were damp with sweat though, so it wasn’t like they were providing much warmth anyway. Kaz sighed. “Fine. Anything if it means being warmer.” Without getting out from under the blanket he shimmied out of his jacket, shirt, and pants. He debated the skivvies for a second, but they felt pretty gross from how much he’d been sweating, so he kicked those off too, letting his clothes pile up at the foot of the bed and then tucking his feet underneath to chase the lingering warmth clinging to them.

Snake was right, he did feel a little warmer now. He ducked his head under the blanket and pulled the edges under his body, trying to close up any gaps in his defenses that might let in cold air. All for nothing, because Snake was lifting up the corner and crawling into bed with him.

“What the hell, Snake!”

“You wanted another blanket, and I’m not giving up mine. We can share. You said anything to get warmer, right?” Utilizing a CQC move, he flipped Kaz onto his side and slid into the narrow space left on the cot, pulling his blanket up over both of them. With two full grown men in it Kaz felt like he was about to roll off the side. Or he did, until Snake wrapped his arm around his middle, dragging him close until there wasn’t an inch of space between them from chest to knee.

“Boss, if you wanted into my pants you could have just asked,” he joked.

“Sharing body heat will warm you up faster.”

It worked too. Snake radiated heat like a damn furnace, and within minutes Kaz felt his shivering subside. Muscles he didn’t realize he’d been tensing relaxed and he sagged in Snake’s embrace. Even with the limited space, it was the most comfortable he’d been since whatever tropical bug he’d picked up hit him. It would have been perfect, if he hadn’t been hyper aware of every inch of hot, bare skin pressed against him.

Kaz wasn’t body shy. In Japan they didn’t have the same prudish attitude towards nudity the West did, and most military men, regardless of where they are from, quickly got over any squeamishness after seeing a few dozen hairy asses in the shower day in and day out. Needless to say Kaz was comfortable in his own skin. He knew he was attractive too, and took care to maintain his body both for work and to appease his vanity. Since Kaz didn’t have an ounce of shame in his body, he didn’t bat an eye at Snake’s own casual nudity either. It was common enough, sharing a living space with another person, and it wasn’t like Snake had anything Kaz didn’t. Except for a few kilos of muscle and the scars, really. It was hard not to stare at the S carved into his chest. He could feel the ridges of the scar tissue now.

It was strange. He’d never been this close to another man before. They were literally cuddling, but it didn’t feel as awkward as he would have expected. Maybe because he was sick, and the other man’s body heat seeping into his bones was too good to turn down. Or maybe because it was Big Boss, the man he trusted more than anyone, who’d spared his life and given him purpose. It felt natural. Safe.

Kaz was starting to doze off, Snake wrapped around him like a constrictor, when the hand on his stomach started moving. Not much, just...in circles. Featherlight, with only his fingertips, so softly Kaz barely noticed it at first. Petting him, he realized, and the sensation sent Kaz’s stomach fluttering.

“Snake...what are you doing?”

“Not sure,” Snake whispered, his reply a gust of hot hair over Kaz’s ear. Then Kaz felt the bristle of his stubble as Snake pressed his nose into Kaz’s neck and just...breathed. Scenting him like a animal. A shiver traveled down Kaz’s spine.

Snake noticed it too, though he misinterpreted it. “Are you still cold?”

“No. This is good.” And it was. Too good. Between the warmth, the white noise of the rain, and the pleasure simmering low in his belly, Kaz felt caught in a dream, that transient, surreal moment between sleeping and waking. Maybe that was what made him brave enough to try what he did next.

Reaching down, he placed his hand of the back of Snake’s, threading their fingers together, and directed it to where the line of hair started below his navel. Snake didn’t stop, kept petting his abdominals, raking his nails through the curls above his cock. Here every touch was electric, so close to where Kaz really wanted it, though he’d never even considered it before.

Despite all his sexual experience, he’d never been with a man, not even fooled around with one in college. Objectively he could recognize when a man was handsome, and he’d looked at the Boss’s body jealously. Every inch of muscle and scar tissue told the story of his battles, his victories, and Kaz had wanted that for himself, a legacy written on his body for all to see. In comparison Kaz looked soft, untried. He hadn’t even seen real combat until the Boss took him under his wing. In retrospect, he wondered if that admiration had disguised other feelings, if he’d coveted Snake’s body not just out of envy, but from desire. After all, it wasn’t much of a stretch to go from wondering what it would be like to _be_ Big Boss to wondering what it would be like to be _with_ him. Now he was getting a glimpse, and it was thrilling. Kaz took pride in being this man’s partner, his second in command, but what would it be like to be his lover as well?

Experimentally, he pressed back into the cradle of Snake’s hips, and felt his flaccid penis twitch against his tail bone.

“Don’t start something you’re not ready to finish, Kaz,” Snake growled into his ear, which had the exact opposite effect of warning Kaz off.

Kazuhira Miller was a stubborn son of a bitch who bristled like a wet cat whenever anyone insinuated he couldn’t do something, then did it just to prove them wrong. Unfortunately, his competition with Big Boss was entirely one-sided, as the legendary soldier bested Kaz in every test of skill he could think up. In anyone else it might have been disheartening, but Kaz wasn’t most men, and the consolatory slap on the back he’d get from Snake only made him more determined to succeed next time. Snake knew it too, and used it to fuel Kaz further, to push him to his limits and then past them to accomplish things the likes of which he hadn’t thought himself capable. That’s why he was Big Boss: he inspired that kind of loyalty and determination in all his men, and Kaz was no exception. All he wanted was to prove himself.

Snake being a man wasn’t a deterrent because he wasn’t _just_ a man, he was Big Boss, and being the center of his attention was exciting in a way Kaz hadn’t felt since he lost his virginity. So he rolled his hips again, firmer this time, and Snake rewarded him by grabbing his cock.

“Yes,” he panted, arching his back. He was still holding Snake’s hand, so he guided the motion, showed him how he liked to be stroked. Slow, but firm, squeezing harder at the tip, and fuck he was getting hard so quickly it was dizzying.

Snake was getting into it too, mouthing at his neck and nipping his jawline where Kaz’s five o’clock shadow was coming in. He was relentless, sucking and biting until Kaz’s neck was slick with spit and raw from beard burn. He’d have to wrap his scarf higher than usual to hide the love bites. It was a little like being mauled by an animal, no finesse or slow seduction, just Snake eating up the taste and smell of him like he couldn’t get enough. There was a lot more movement down below too, where the Boss had started to rock back and forth, dick filling out and poking at the small of Kaz’ back.

It felt big, much bigger than when the man was soft, and shit the Boss had already been packing some high caliber heat before. Now it felt huge, the kind of dick you saw in pornos. It excited Kaz as much as it made him nervous, because he wasn’t sure how far this was going to go. Snake wasn’t planning on fucking him, was he? Sure, Kaz was the first to admit he was a slut who put out on a first date, but it was a pretty big leap from letting a buddy give you a handjob to letting him put his dick up your ass.

“What are you thinking Boss? Because I’m not that kind of guy.”

“You sure feel like the kind of guy,” said Snake with a squeeze to his erection and Kaz downright whimpered before he could stop the noise from escaping his traitorous throat. “Relax, I’m not going to fuck you. You’re sick. Besides, I don’t think you could handle me.”

Kaz bared his teeth, twisting to look over his shoulder into Snake’s eye. “I can handle anything you got!”

The fucking bastard had the nerve to laugh, and wasn’t that just typical? Telling Kaz he couldn’t do something that a second ago Kaz hadn’t even wanted to do in the first place. “I bet you’d try. You’d dare me to go harder even as I tore you in half. But I’m not going to let you hurt yourself, Kaz.”

“So what’s the plan then? Dry hump each other? You going to ask me to the homecoming dance too? C’mon Snake,” he cajoled, rubbing his body sinuously against the other man. He tried to turn over to face him, but Snake locked him into a rear naked choke (minus the choking part). Trapped in place, Kaz could only struggle half-heartedly out of principle than a genuine desire to escape. If he was honest with himself, this was right where he wanted to be: the center of Big Boss’s attention. But he wasn’t above playing dirty to win either, and in Kaz’s mind this had just become another competition between them. Instead of grabbing Snake’s wrist to try to break the hold, he took his own cock in hand. This time he didn’t try to hold back his moans, playing up how good it was, and knew that Snake could feel every sound vibrate through his forearm.

It worked too; Snake let him go to push the blanket down to Kaz’s knees, exposing him to the open air and Snake’s hungry stare. The chill made him break out in gooseflesh and his nipples tighten into peaks, but it was hard to be bothered by the cold when Snake was devouring him with greedy hands and his one good eye. Because Snake was definitely watching him now. Head tucked over Kaz’ shoulder to get a better view, locked onto the motion of Kaz’s hand.

At this point Kaz was fully erect. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base to better show off his full length. Past girlfriends had told him he had a nice cock: not too long, but with a girth that gave a nice stretch. One even called it pretty, though Kaz wasn’t sure how a penis could ever be called pretty.

What did Snake’s look like, he wondered. The hot length of it felt like an iron bar against his back, and he shifted up a little to let it slide lower and nestle between the cheeks of his ass. When he flexed he could even squeeze it a bit, not hard enough to be really satisfying, more of a taunt than anything. _Look what I do to you. How much you want me._

Kaz thought back to the women he’d slept with, the way they had moved in bed, flaunted their bodies, teased and driven him wild. He did he best to recreate that moment, only in reverse. Only he didn’t feel sexy, or confident. He felt sick and overwhelmed, dizzy with desire, but so very intimidated by the enormity of what was happening. Big Boss himself taking Kazuhira Miller to bed (since when was he even queer?), and Kaz was about to ruin it by freaking out over his own inexperience with men and fear of inadequacy.

Why him? What made him special when Big Boss could have anyone he wanted? And what does he have to do to not fuck it up? Kaz wasn’t really okay with the idea of being penetrated, but what if that was what Snake wanted? Not now because Kaz was sick, he’d said, but that implied it would be on the table for later. How could Kaz say no? He couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Not if it meant the chance to be even closer to him, to be his partner in all ways. It didn’t matter how badly it would hurt to have that shoved inside him, Kaz would endure it.

So he didn’t second guess himself, humping his own fist for Snake’s viewing pleasure and pressed back into the cradle of his hips on every thrust, to show how willing he was to move things along. It must have worked, because the next thing he knew he was flipped onto his back and Snake was on top of him.

In their new position Snake was damn near in Kaz’s lap, and Kaz would have been focused on the way their groins bumped together except Snake’s face was mere inches away from his own. Even in the meager lamp light, Kaz could see the scars that peaked out past the edges of his eyepatch, the small winkles at the corners of his lips, the beginning of gray in his hair. These small signs of encroaching age only made Snake seem more real somehow, less a war hero and more of a man, one capable of being close to another. He wasn’t the type prone to wide smiles or easy laughter, but the expression on his face was more tender than Kaz had ever seen. Not peaceful, though; there was hunger in his dilated pupil. Kaz could feel the tension coiled in his muscles on top of him, the strain of a predator waiting to make his move. Then arms on either side of his head caging him in moved to hold him in place for a hungry kiss.

Calling it a kiss was being generous, really. It was more a clash of open mouths, tongue and teeth and hot breath (and stubble, which was interesting). Kaz didn’t get the impression Snake was a big fan of kissing, or at least not very experienced at it. That was okay though, because Kaz was an expert. Back on familiar terrain, Kaz did his best to guide the kiss. He dug his fingers into the Boss’s hair to tilt his head to the side, letting their lips slot together at a deeper angle. Gradually, he lessened the pressure, slowed it down to something smoother, until one kiss was blending into the next. For his part Snake was a fast learner. He matched Kaz’s pace, but let him lead. _I bet he’d make a good dancer._

When they broke apart for air they were both breathing heavier. Kaz couldn’t resist a smirk. “Finally found sometime I’m better at than you, huh?”

“I guess you win then.”

“Is this my prize?” Brazen as a whore, he grabbed Snake by the dick and squeezed. Shit, that was a lot of dick. He peeked between their bodies and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach because t _here was no goddamn way that was fitting―_

Something in his face must have given away his apprehension because Snake wouldn’t meet his eyes. He was...embarrassed? “It was the radiation.”

Kaz blinked, thrown off by the non sequitur. “What?”

“When I was sixteen I was exposed to radiation during a nuclear test,” Snake said seriously, like he was imparting some top secret intel. “It made me sterile and my penis bigger.”

“Boss, that is _not how radiation works_.”

“That’s what Paramedic said, but it makes perfect sense!”

“Your dick got bigger because you were sixteen and not done with puberty, not because of monster movie fake science!” Kaz covered his eyes with his hands, unable to even look at Snake’s big dumb face. “I... I can’t believe we are having this conversation. God, is that what you tell the ladies? _‘Radiation killed all my sperm and gave me a massive dick,’_ ” Kaz growled in a rough approximation of Snake’s voice. “I can’t decide if that’s idiocy or brilliance.”

“I don’t pick up women.”

“No? That explains a lot. No wonder you’re so serious. You clearly need to get laid more.”

“Women tend to find me uncomfortable.”

“Because you have a massive dick, or because you _are_ a massive dick who doesn’t know how to talk to women? Because the first is fixable, too.”

Snake’s brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle that out. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sure it does! A big dick just means you need to spend more time working them up. You can’t just climb on top and go at it. Eat them out first, or at least finger them.”

“Is that what I should do with you?” Snake asked, and he wasn’t even making a snappy come back, he was genuinely asking.

Kaz’s brain helpfully supplied him with the mental images of both scenarios. “Uh. Well, probably,” he replied, all his ladykiller debonair attitude flying out the window. “I mean, if you have any hope of fitting that in my ass at some point in the future, then yes, definitely fingering. Lots of that.”

“And the other thing?”

“Other th…you mean eating me out?” If he hadn’t already been red in the face from his fever he would have been just from saying that. What was he, a blushing bride now?

“Yeah.”

And fuck, but Snake actually looked into the idea. Kaz had done anal a few times with girls, knew what all was involved, but he’d never eaten ass, much less contemplated having it done to him. But the hunger in Snake’s eyes was unmistakable, and suddenly Kaz was terribly curious to know what it would be like.

“Let’s just keep it simple for now, okay? Here, let me up.” After some creative maneuvering to not fall out of the cot, they repositioned with Snake kneeling between Kaz’ spread thighs. Like this he could see the full length of Snake’s cock hanging heavy between them. Kaz spat into his palm and slicked it up. Then in a feat of flexibility he lifted his legs over Snake’s shoulder, letting the wet cock slip between his thighs. He clenched the muscles in his quads.

Taking the hint, Snake wrapped his arms around Kaz’s legs to hold him in place and gave an experimental thrust.

_Oh yeah, this will work._ Snake’s cock was wedged against his taint, the head nudging the back of his balls with every thrust forward. God, Kaz could feel the shaft brushing over his asshole, which terrified him as much as it made him curious. The stimulation was maddening, not enough to satisfy, but crazy hot just because it was goddamn _Big Boss._ It seemed to be doing it for him too, judging by the way his one eye bored into Kaz like a knife pinning him to the bed. Kaz started to jerk himself in time with Snake’s thrusts, and that eye zeroed in on his hand. It could have been just Kaz's imagination, but he swore he saw Snake lick his lips.

With the steady, hypnotic rhythm of Snake’s hips, time grew sluggish. It was easy to let lust sweep away every thought from his feverish head. Kaz’s body was on fire, and it was cooking his brain. He was melting into the cot, into Snake. Against the canvas tent wall their shadows overlapped into a single, nightmarish shape with too many limbs. Kaz closed his eyes, dizzy, and the world narrowed to the press of skin to skin.

Over the patter of rain and the night noises of the jungle, their heavy panting was audible only because they were so close to each other, breathing the same air. If he hadn’t been so turned on Kaz would have been embarrassed by how wrecked he sounded when Snake wasn’t even out of breath, barely breaking a sweat. But he didn’t care, he couldn’t _think_ , he just wanted to come, but more than that he wanted to make Snake come.

He grabbed the edges of the cot to brace himself and squeezed his thighs together hard. Snake grunted, and the fingers digging into Kaz’s thighs were definitely going to leave behind bruises. Not that Snake hadn’t left bruises on him before, marks that Kaz had worn like a badge of honor, but not like this. He wondered if he’d get the chance to show them off before they healed. His cock throbbed as the possibility of anyone else seeing Snake’s handiwork, and he felt his orgasm building quicker than he expected. Shit, he wanted Snake to come first.

In a feat of pure will power he took his hand off his cock and grabbed Snake’s thighs instead. Using them for leverage he raised his hips, grinding up to meet Snake’s thrusts. Snake groaned so low it was nearly a growl, and then suddenly Kaz’s legs were being pulled apart and the two men were pressed groin to groin.

“Oh my god, Snake,” Kaz moaned. He tried to rock his pelvis, but Snake’s weight kept him pinned. Eventually he gave up and let the bigger man have his way, which was to hump him into the cot. The fiction would have been painful, except Snake’s cock had started to drip strings of precum over them both. He glanced down between their bodies at the obscene slide of their erections rubbing together, filthier and hotter than any porn he’d ever seen.

Above him, Snake braced his arms on either side of Kaz’s head. The humidity of the jungle and his exertions were finally affecting him, and perspiration was starting to trail down his neck though his chest hair. Kaz leaned in and licked it, then bit Snake’s nipple, who gave a surprised grunt.

“You like that?” Kaz asked playfully,

“I like you.”

It was so honest Kaz didn’t know how to react. He gaped at Snake, stunned, until his open mouth turned to moans as Snake suddenly doubled his efforts, grinding hard and fast, and then wetness spread between them.

Unlike Kaz, who had been moaning like a whore this whole time, Snake barely made a sound as he came. He grunted, then let out a long, shuddering sigh as the tension melted out of him. The whole time he kept eye contact, and Kaz watched the orgasm smooth the lines of stress from his face.

Unable to help himself, he cupped Snake’s face and kissed him, open mouthed and dirty, still hungry for it and trying to show with the curl of his tongue how badly he needed him. It must have worked, because then Snake was slithering down his body to clean up the mess on Kaz’s belly. With his mouth.

“Fucking hell, Snake, that’s dirty. You really will eat anything, won’t you?”

Shameless, Snake licked the splatter of his own come that was pooling in Kaz’s bellybutton. “You don’t seem to mind.”

“Do you?”

Snake shrugged, and Kaz nearly jackknifed off the bed when his tongue moved to Kaz’s erection.

“Fuck!”

“Hold still,” he said, before attempting to swallow Kaz down to the root. It didn’t work, and he came up sputtering, red in the face. Then he actually _glared_ at Kaz’s dick, like it had personally tried to choke him, and Kaz had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Poor manners to laugh at the man trying to give you a blow job, after all.

“You all right?”

“It’s harder than is looks.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. But seriously, you don’t need to cram the whole thing in your mouth. Just use you hand on the rest.”

This time Snake went slower. When the tip hit his soft pallet, be backed off before he gagged (and wasn’t that an ego boost, the man who could devour small animals whole gagged on Kaz’s cock), and wrapped his massive hand around the base. He was better with his hand than his mouth, but the wet heat and suction was still mind melting.

To Kaz’s experienced eye, Snake wasn’t very good at blows jobs. It took him a minute to figure out a good rhythm, and sometimes he forgot to keep moving his hand as he focused on moving his tongue. Had he done this before? Whatever skill he lacked was negligible though when he went at it with such gusto, slurping and swallowing like he was trying to eat a popsicle before it melted. His face was a sloppy mess of spit, but it made the slide of his lips and hand even better.

Kaz wasn’t going to last long. Everything was too much: the heat, the pressure, the friction. It made his head spin, but the dizziness was insignificant compared to the tension building in his body, like a rope pulled taut. He knew he was going to come hard, could taste it on the tip of his tongue, but he just needed something more. Harder or faster, something, he just needed one more little push to get there. He was so close he could taste it.

Then Snake was slipping a finger into his ass and that was it, he was gone, dragged over the edge into orgasm. He hadn’t even known that’s what he wanted until he got it, hadn’t realized how empty he felt until he had something filing him up. With every pulse he felt himself clench around Snake’s finger, pulling it deeper.

To his credit, Snake took it like a professional and swallowed, evidently unbothered by the taste. When he pulled off with a lip smacking pop, a string of milky saliva stretched from his swollen lips to Kaz’s erect cock. The image burned into Kaz’s retinas, and if he lived to be a hundred (unlikely, in his line of work) he would still remember the exact way the lamp light make Snake’s wet mouth glisten.

“How was that?” Snake asked.

Kaz blew out a breath, laughing. “Fuck, Snake, you just sucked my brain out through my dick. You tell me.” He went limp on the cot, every muscle in his body having turned the consistency of pudding. Fuck, he was sensitive, it was almost too much, he was shivering with the aftershocks, and Snake’s finger was still inside him. He squirmed a little, but Snake didn’t pull it out. In fact he pressed it deeper, and the pad of his finger brushed against someplace swollen and sensitive inside Kaz that felt like he could come again, right then. Involuntarily, his hips bucked a little.

“A-ah, ease up Snake!” he gasped. It felt strange and on the brink of too much to feel good.

Snake withdrew his finger, but didn’t move away up. Instead, he ducked his head down between Kaz’s legs and a second later a tongue licked Kaz’s asshole. Too relaxed to move, Kaz didn’t stop him, so he licked again and harder, until Kaz was kicking his heels into Snake’s shoulder to get him to back off.

“C’mere, lemme kiss you,” said Kaz, slurring as the lassitude of orgasm and fever tried to drag him to sleep.

Obliging, Snake wriggled up the cot to lie face to face with him. “Sure you want to kiss me after where my mouth’s been?”

“Babe, only jackasses don’t kiss after getting head. Next time I’ll return the favor, yeah?” He gave Snake a messy, open-mouthed kiss, and faintly he could taste the bitter salt of semen. It was kind of gross, but he stood by his comment.

Snake raised an eyebrow, though evidently it wasn’t the pet name that threw him. “Next time?”

“Uh huh. We have unfinished business, remember? Got to practice fingering me until we can fit your cock in my ass. Gonna needs lots of one-on-one training.”

“Then you better rest and get well soon.” He got up and turned off the lamp.

Kaz rolled into the warm spot left behind, inhaling the smell of Snake’s cigar smoke lingering on his pillow. In the dark he felt Snake lay the blanket back over him, and when he grabbed the hem to pull it up to his chin he realized there were two. 

**Author's Note:**

> That radiation bullshit is 100% canon, there’s a Codec call where Snake talks to Paramedic about Godzilla and is like “yup, radiation makes things huge, sounds legit.”


End file.
